


Denial ain't just a river, Harry!

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, In denial Harry, M/M, Tom Riddle's idea of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: Harry has a real denial problem, maybe that dashing young man Ridlle can help him out? Who are we all kidding, this means war! Not love, war, you hear me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/gifts).



> So, once I have time and I'm inspired i'll add to it ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

“I’ve never-it’s not that I-” Harry released a frustrated breath as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. Both he and Hermione sat silently on the outskirts of the great lake. The setting was…peaceful. As peaceful as a lake could be with great unknown depths, filled with creatures that lay in wait for the unsuspecting victim. Harry shivered just remembering the merfolk, and their well-deserved anger when the Wizards dared to use their home as a venue for silly games. Almost as if in response to his thoughts the water rippled, he almost expected to see the merefolk ready for attack again.

“Or maybe you love him, and you’re being a right idiot!” Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes when she received a sharp glare. Harry had his moments where he could give you a right scare, almost as bad as _him_ , but right now he looked more like a pouty kitten than anything.

“I don’t love him, Hermione!” Harry shouted, pink painting pale cheeks for shouting so loud and of course gaining the attention of _him_. Tom Riddle, ridiculously handsome Tom Riddle, with his stupid crooked smirk and piercing blue eyes. Tall and swaggering, too self-assured and confident with that all around cocky vibe. Harry hated it! He hated it even more when that perfectly arched brow dared to rise in that condescending way it did. His heart did not skip, and he was not blushing like some virgin bride on her wedding night!

“Yeah, and Ron Weasley clearly doesn’t suffer from foot in mouth syndrome!” Hermione snorted rudely, opening her book to actually get some work done. For the life of her, she couldn’t begin to understand the sudden rise of Harry’s hormones.She almost thought she would get through graduation without having to deal with _teenage_ hormones.

“ _I don’t love that bloody **toerag**!_ ” Harry huffed, flinging his bag over his shoulder and promptly walked away. Yes, walk, he wasn’t bloody running, and he sure as hell didn’t feel those damn eyes on his back.

Stupid Riddle, with his stupid smug face and stupid knowing eyes!

They kissed one time! _One time_ and it was a bloody mistake! So what if he might have liked it a little bit, especially the way how Tom’s tongue had done that little -

He did not love Tom Riddle!

Harry chanced a look behind him as he made his escape, he didn’t even know why he did it! But there Tom Riddle was surrounded by the fanatic group of his that didn’t know the meaning of self-thought and humility. Tom was looking right at him, Nagini casually wrapped around his neck like some exotic scarf and that tongue slowly trailing along perfectly soft lips that Harry was all too familiar with.

“Ok, maybe not love, but definitely lust!” Harry almost jumped right out of his skin, not that he would let Hermione know that. When the hell had she even caught up with him?!

Harry glared at the stupid git before promptly ignoring him, continuing his escape-not escape. He didn’t like the kiss and seeing that arrogant toerag lick his lips didn’t affect him one bit.

“At least he’s hot!” Hermione muttered, barely restraining a grin when Harry bristled.

“Hermione!” Harry whined before making his way to the dorms. Hermione only shook her head that the wizard’s ridiculousness.

“I wonder if he’ll be angry if he finds out I told Riddle that he would be patrolling the first floor by himself tonight?” Hermione muttered, snickering to herself as she made her way to her own dorm.

Bloody idiots those two were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tom Riddle,  that lovesick toerag**!

OK, so he could admit that his attempts to impress the Gryfindor brat was less than stellar. Perhaps absurd and filed with as loathe as he was to admit, arrogance. Tom frowned at the very thought, a bitter taste left in his mouth. Around him his friends, and he did use the term friends loosely fought like the immature children they were for his attention. All but Abaraxas Malfoy who of course regarded the Gryfindor table with disdain.

If he were so inclined he might have rolled his eyes, might have. Sighing he glared at the gold goblet sat before him, long fingers tracing the rim.

This was all that brat’s fault!  
If the stupid Gryfindor hadn’t ignored him and so rudely turned down his offer of a late night reandevue he wouldn’t be this pitiful mess of-

“Riddle? Are you well?” Tom wouldn’t admit that he jumped in fright! Neither would he acknowledge that he had knocked over the golden goblet in Bellatrix’s lap. Said young woman was screaming like a bloody banshee and stumbling out of her seat swirling about.

Abaraxas raised a perfectly arched brow at the spectacle. He was midly concerned about Bellatrix’s wailing and the shoe that she had sent sailing up to professors table knocking McGonogal’s spectacle askew.

“Bellatrix Black! 100 points from Slytherin for misuse of standard issued black pumps as muggle forsaken missiles!” The woman bellowed, the whole hall in pandemonium.

Tom groaned, swiping his hand over his face before chancing a look over the Gryfindor table. Harry must have sensed him looking because the wizard levelled him with a cold glare before promptly dismissing him!

Him! The heir of Slytherin! No one dismissed him!

“Riddle?” Abaraxas hesitantly asked, paling when sharp eyes levelled him with a glare.

“What is it, Malfoy?!”

“I-well-nothing I wager.” No one could begrudge the Malfoy heir for backtracking. As it was, no one even noticed with both Bellatrix and professor McGonogal engaged in a screaming match. Dumbledore hauling away the spluttering woman as she furiously waved about Bellatrix’s black pumps.

Tom ignored the comotion, willing those pretty green eyes to look his way again. Of course he was denied and he felt his anger ignite.

Bloody brat! No one ignored the future minister of magic! Not even pretty eyed, soft red lip, little vixens!

* * *

  
“You kissed me.” Tom pushed on, quickening his steps to keep in pace with the shorter wizard. And wasn’t that something! He, Slytherin’s prince chasing after anyone!

The very thought was absurd.

“Correction, you kissed me! I was the unfortunate victim! ” Harry hissed. He had had enough of the cocky egoistical self-centered toe-rag! Hermione must have gone mad giving Tom Riddle of all people his schedule!

“Victim!” Tom all but screeched ,barely holding onto his composure as Harry sneered at him. Potter had some nerve treating him this-

“-bloody disappear! You’re not even listening to me, you plank!” Harry hissed barely avoiding Ron who had came blundering limbs and all around the corner. Said wizard regarded the two with wide eyes. The way Riddle had backed up Harry against the aged walls. How Harry glared fiercely, transfiguration book held tight to his chest.

  
If he was blushing just the slightest, Ron wouldn’t be the idiot to point it out.  
Harry could be very vicious sometimes.

“You liked it. You even moaned the slightest. Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you wrapped those long legs-”

“Shut up, Riddle!” Harry hissed, a slender hand pressed against that infuriating smirk. His heart hammered at the thought of someone hearing how-how-how obscene he had been! It was a bloody mistake! He looked around the suspiciously empty hall, the setting sun casting a beautiful glow that would have pleased him at any other time.  
Tom grinned like the cat that got the canary, as distasteful as muggle sayings were. He wasted no time pushing Harry further into the wall, his thigh slotted between equally firm thighs that radiated so much heat.

Yes, Harry bloody Potter had liked it. If the little mewls he let out was anything to go by. An achievement if he’d ever seen one as Potter would rather rot than admit that for a moment someone else was in control.

Admiring the steadily rising blush on Harry’s face he could admit just a tiny bit that Harry wasn’t simply a conquest. It hadn’t been his proudest moment when he had propositioned the wizard and maybe it was an unfortunate case of foot in mouth syndrome.

“ One date. Just one, it’s not like you have anything better to do.” Tom drawled, eyes lighting up with glee when Harry growled and tried to push him a way. The wizard was strong but he wasn’t going to let up that easyily!

“You tasted so sweet on my lips. Like ragging fires and summer wind. You can’t fault me for coveting something so wild and achingly beautiful.” It was but a whisper against the wizard’s ear. Harry shuddered when he felt that strong thigh move just an inch further. When he felt that hot breath against his ear.

“Only one, Harry? Is that so hard?” Tom was estatic. He had Harry exactly where he wanted him. He would be saying yes and caving into his demands anytime-

“I think…” Harry whispered, breath catching as he looked up through long lashes.

It was too quick to even register! Harry’s knee delivering a swift hit to Tom’s crotch that sent the wizard sprawling to the floor howling bloody murder. The spying portraits winced in sympathy sparing Harry fearful glances.

“ -not, Hippogriff arse!” Harry screamed, promptly stepping over the croaking wizard, robes billowing behind him.

Tom looked up tearfully, clutching his family jewels, watching as Harry strutted away. Swaying hips and all.

That little vixen brat!

* * *

  
Part two for “Denial ain’t just a river, Harry!” For [@helly-watermelonsmellinfellon](https://tmblr.co/mOpK4HUjLq94eJPbeClm_cQ).


	3. Temper, Temper, Harry. (Just admit it already!)

“Wait, this situation is quite unbelievable and two sides left of odd, but I think I’m confused. So you  _do_  like Riddle? Is that it?” Hermione thinks she had had enough of this ridiculousness. They had graduated from Hogwarts for how many years now? Yet here they were she a ministry official and Harry the first headmaster of the newly established pre-hogwarts school. Mind you Mini-warts and Sugar Tart Drops was not an imaginative name for an educational facility of all things–

She was getting off track!

Here they were, full fledged adults, and Harry and Tom can’t get his head out of his arse Riddle, were still playing this ridiculous-

“It’s not a ridiculous game, thank you very much!” Harry huffed, angrily. He shuffled through the too closely coloured pink vials in the mini potions lab. It was his idea really. Inviting Severus Snape to teach little dunderheads with potential before society could ruin the stains on society! Severus words, not his, mind you. His mother would have all but boxed him over the ears for ever thinking ill of anyone.

He wondered if she knew he may have just the slightest dislike for his ‘perfect, light oriented, father.’  Or that he might have wanted to be adopted by Severus Snape, even if he was grouchy and touchy and far from  _softie_  at heart. Nevermind Harry had seen him help a tiny little girl weeks back when her potion exploded and she promptly burst into tears.

“He just gets on my nerves! How dare he think he could even attend my opening ball-”

“Your mother’s opening ball-” Hermione interjected, rolling her eyes when Harry simple steamed rolled over her.

“With that screw-faced, wart covered, bint with the high pitch laugh-

“His lover for 3 months now and counting,” Hermione grinned. Not admitting that she might have shivered in fright just the tiniest bit when Harry whirled around with a too fierce glare. How dare anyone say Harry was exactly like James Potter. With a temper like his, he might as well be Lily’s twin!

“When he wasn’t even invited!” Harry grouched, sparing Hermione one more sharp glare when it seemed she would laugh, before turning away in a huff.

“To be fair, you rejected him at every turn, and with good reason too. Unless…you might have been untruthful about your feelings?” Hermione ventured carefully.

“I do not  _like_  Tom Marvolo Riddle! He’s…he’s..he’s a…

“Self-entitled, egotistical, arrogant but deathly handsome and intelligent, toerag of a man,” Snape drawled, repeating Harry’s own words from days back. He wore a deadpan expression and tone quite bland as he walked past Harry to collect the one vial he had sent the man for. It baffled him how the brat couldn’t differentiate between sophisticated bubblegum and vibrant magenta!

“Yes! What Sevy said! Wait, no, he’s  _not_  handsome and-and-!” Harry worked himself in a fit. Wildly flinging his arms about before slumping in defeat. He would have glared at Severus too, but he could already see himself breaking out in nervous hives if he dared. That and the man had promptly left the room when Hermione burst out in fitful snorts that couldn’t possibly be laughter!

“Oh, Harry. You poor in denial baby wizard.” Hermione giggled. Watching as Harry groaned and proceed to gently bang his head against the hard potion tables.

With a sigh, Harry finally righted himself. Shuffling with a mulish pout before plopping down beside his sister in all but blood.

“I just-I can’t help it you know. I didn’t mean to but I, I fell for the stupid arrogant ass.” Any amusement Hermione had found in the situation swiftly faded had she watched her friend fiddle sadly with his fingers. 

He was quite beautiful. Soft light tan skin, curly wild hair a little bit longer in the front and short in the back. Long lashes that went on for days and vibrant green eyes. Then there was his heart. How he loved with all he had and was so kind and maybe a tad too self-sacrificing. It wasn’t a wonder how Tom Riddle had fallen for her friend. As much as the man passed it off as lust.

“Ah, so all it took was for me to parade around some dimwitted dolt for you to crack? A fine job I’ve done if I say so myself.wizard and witch jumped at the new voice. Harry turning beat red when he realized it was none other than the subject of their conversation. A ridiculous bouquet of hissing wilding flowers that nibbled at the man’s finger with their baby teeth and his arrogant self-absorbed grin.

“Y-you, you didn’t hear anything!” Harry spluttered, elbowing Hermione’s side when she dares to crumble in a fit of giggles. This was serious! And embarrassing and- and what was the bloody wizard doing here!

“Well, of course, Harry dear. Who am I to deny such sweet praises that fall from your lips! Fallen have you? Well, it’s only right that it is I-”

He didn’t see it coming! Harry’s shoe went sailing through the air, narrowly hitting him splat in the face! He had bizarre flashbacks of Bellatrix and Professor McGonagall having it out in the Hogwarts great hall!

“Out! Out you-you-augh!” Harry screamed, throwing his other shoe and promptly tripping over himself.

“Wait, Harry! Love, weren’t you just regaling me with your sweet praises of love?” Tom shouted. Cough, cough,  _artfully amplified his voice_ , as he fled the room, Harry chasing him with the end of his wand sparking.

“I’m  _not_ , your love. You, testral arse!” Harry hollered, barely avoidng a collison with Snape who had returned for another vial. To think those two were  _grown_  adults. They should know better than to engage in such childish-

“50 galleons that Harry caves and they’ll be dating by the end of the week,” Hermione smirk. Already holding out her hand to bind the bet.

“I’ll do you one better, 100 galleons that Harry will accept Riddles offer of courtship while simultaneously proclaiming his hate for the man. By the end of the week of course.” Snape drawled, a shadow of a smirk when Hermione accepted with a challenging stare of her own.

“Now come now, Harry! She was only to make you jealous. Just for kicks. to think that  _I_  would even– there is no need to set my family jewels  _on fire_  as loathe as I am to call them that!” Tom’s terrified scream echoed down the halls of Mini-Warts and Sugar Tart Drops School of Witchcraft for Young Wizarding Children.


	4. The time Voldemort mourned the existence of his grandson Tom Marvolo Riddle III

“And remind me again how climbing through the brat’s bathroom window after midnight will have him agree to your proposal?” If it wasn’t beneath him, Voldemort would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he settled for simply looking at his so-called grandson son with as much disdain as possible. 

Said grandson was too busy plucking at his eyebrows, glaring at the unruly hair that dares defy his expert pluckings. How dare such plebian filth desecrate the face of the living Adonis!

“Harry is not a brat I’ll have you know! He’s just..testy and shy because he can’t cope with his obvious attraction for me.” Tom drawled, growling when the hair wouldn’t budge. It stuck out at an angle, thick and dark a mockery as any other as it remained firmly seated at the root.

Of all the-

“Right, his obvious attraction,” Tom would have bristled at Voldemort’s obvious mockings but thought better of it. It would be most uncivilized and uncultured to attack the lord of his house as much as he wouldn’t mind ramming his expertly polished wand up that...

That sounded expertly wrong and most traumatizing. Tom shuddered at the horrid imagery.

“Yes, his obvious attraction for me. Why it was just a week back that I heard his mudblo--ehm” Tom cleared his throat, wincing at the slip and how eerily he sounded like that pink toad Umbridge. A true insult to the toad in reality of that Tom was quite sure.

Voldemort arched a nonexistent eyebrow, less than amused as he watched his heir splutter and act even more ridiculous than he usually was. Until this day the Slytherin lord wasn’t too sure if it wasn’t a mistake allowing the brat to live or better yet wondering why he hadn’t fostered him off to some poor defenceless muggle. Perhaps they could deal with the obvious primadonna as loathe as he was to use muggle context.

Almost as if she heard, Nagini his prized familiar had the audacity to snap at his feet, flouncing off to wrap herself around Tom’s shoulder.

That was it! The brat would have to di-

“Of course I can’t blame him honestly. It’s not every day one finds themselves the sole focus of perfection.” Tom smirked at the mirror, straighten the lapels of newly tailored robes. He was truly a sight he could admit. Tall and imposing, roguish smirk with just the right hint of danger. Yes, Harry dear would have no choice but finally, accept-

“He kicked you in the crotch-”

“An obvious misunderstanding that-”

“Then set your  _nuts_  on fire!” Voldemort drawled not even realizing how ridiculous the word nuts sounded coming out of the mouth of a 6′7 reptile looking man with peach fuzz for hair on his mostly bald head. 

“A minor inconvenience. Harry realizes that if he hopes to carry on the Slytherin line he will most assuredly need my balls to do so,” Tom was entirely too smug considering the ridiculousness of their conversation. Voldemort didn't even hold it back, dragging his hand down his face and growing at the sham of a life he now lived.

He was a feared politician once! He truly was! Then he was given an heir from the son he should have most assuredly strangled in his sleep for giving him a grandson with delusions of grandeur. He, of course, ignored that Tom might as well be his twin for his deportment and intelligence.

An intelligence that eluded him in light of chasing after Potter tail!

“I pity the brat. I truly pity him for gaining your attention,” Voldemort drawled, having enough of his heir for a night. Without a word the man all but flounced out fo the room, robes billowing behind him and barking out orders for an elf to bring his midnight tea.

“He simply doesn't understand the beauty of an expertly crafted plan, Nagini dear. By the end of the night, Harry will be overcome with joy, that  _I,_  Tom Marvollo Riddle the third, demands his hand in marriage.”

Let it not be said that Tom Marvolo Riddle was not an intelligent man with many prospects and accolades. That he was not a man of great skill that not so many could hope to match or imagine. 

No, a great travesty it would be if Tom Marvolo Riddle was ever taken for a fool because at the stroke of midnight the Slytherin heir made his way through Harry Potte’rs bathroom window. Yes, he climbed the tallest tower, pushed the window wide open and with a self-satisfied smirk on his face couldn’t hope to see the incoming swing of a frying pan.

 Yes, a muggle frying pan. 

A muggle frying pan had taken out the Slytherin heir in one powerful swing.

Voldemort mourned that this was what his life had come to. He truly mourned it. Here Tom sat before him nursing the largest bump known to humankind and moaning piteously, before prostrating himself along the chair like some wild animal unholy-couldn’t possibly be human sounds- escaping from the depths of his diaphragm.

When questioned, Harry Potter admitted he thought it was some muggle racoon entering his quarters to steal his Weasly knitted blankets. And, no, he wasn’t accepting any courtship proposal for the pretentious hippogryph ass.

No one mentioned how pleased he seemed to be accepting a Slytherin courting bracelet upon on the break of dawn that signified a new week. No one bothered to soothe James Potter’s soaring blood pressure as Lily crooned quite savagely that there was nothing to worry about, nothing at all.

In hindsight, it might even be a good thing that denial wasn't just a river in Egypt for the young Potter heir and he would now proceed with a savagery upon the Slytherin family the likes of which even Lily Potter could not exceed.


End file.
